


Take My Hand, Close Your Eyes

by Jenny_Ghosh



Series: Here We Go, Come With Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Ghosh/pseuds/Jenny_Ghosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Age is just a number. Maturity is a choice." ~ Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand, Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

I was only 2 when I had first met Harry.    
  
His parents had once known my father. He used to drop by at mine and my father's house sometimes. He always loved me. But he only used to treat me like a little sister, nothing more. Maybe it was the way his bright eyes looked at me, or the way he would smile whenever he saw me. It was just something. Something that made me love him so much. At that point in time, I never realized that the love that I had for my father differed very greatly from the love I had for Harry. If anyone looked closely enough, they might have noticed it. The way that my smile got wider whenever I saw Harry, or how enthusiastically I would jump towards Harry whenever I saw him. I guess my father just never noticed how different I treated Harry from everybody else. And I don't think Harry noticed it either. Harry was just too busy to notice these things. He was 22 and in university. He never let the fact that he didn't have anyone to go to in life, other than my father and I, bother him. He just lived on his own. He had nobody to tell him from wrong and right, but of course, he always chose right. He didn't have anyone to boss him around, to tell him what to do. He could have done many stupid things, if he wanted to. But he didn't. That was always something that I loved about him. His character. Character is who you really are when no one is looking. Harry didn't try to act like someone he wasn't. He just acted like him. He didn't care about if people liked him, loved him, or even hated him. He showed his enemies as much respect as he would to his friends. This was one of the characteristics my father always admired about Harry; his attitude of never letting anyone bring him down. Perhaps, my father had wanted me to grow up and be just like Harry, and because of that, he had always made me spend time with Harry. He just didn't know that maybe, I might just someday, fall hopelessly, and desperately, in love. With Harry.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will have more parts up soon.


End file.
